Holiday Love  Jack and Sally Stories
by HalfDemonMica
Summary: A collection of one shots All JackxSally with mixes of LockxShock that go through each of the typical American Holidays, some before the movie, some after, and some complete alternate universes. Enjoy!
1. Happy Halloween  Sally's tale

As the sun sank down, two figures stood stock still in front of the opening to an underground tomb, the gateway from their world to what was referred to throughout the town as the "Real World". Both one-thin splotches on the rising moon were extreme in height, the head of the smaller one coming to the shoulder of the other. The small one tugged at his ivory bat bow tie, not with nervousness but anticipation. It would be his first trip outside of Halloween Town.

Jack looked up to the other figure, an older skeleton who grinned back down at the young sixteen year old prince, his son. Jack's first trip to the Real World would reveal much of his ability to rule in his absence. His son would demonstrate stealth, grace, and an overall magnificent aptitude for terrifying. But the first trip also meant Jack would lose a part of his innocence. The first trip meant a prince would collect his first Halloween Town soul. A first trip meant a prince would witness his first Real World death.

The old skeleton frowned at the thought, earning a confused look from the prince. His father had been particularly on edge as of late, but Jack just brushed it off as nervousness for his first visit. He couldn't wait to use his techniques on the cowering, jumpy mortals instead of his gruesome brethren. He vaguely remembered having to bring Dr. Finkelstein a soul for his new creation (not that the elderly doctor allowed him to SEE said creation) but he was much more interested in the newest citizen than in the process of obtaining said soul. He hoped they would be more pleasant than that Oogie Boogie character, and if female, more pleasing to the eye than those older witches. Just because he liked frightening things didn't mean he didn't like beautiful things as well.

Of course this topic all registered last in his mind as he and his father began to step into the tomb…

X-x-x-x-X

"Trick or Treat!"

Sally smiled down at the trio in front of her. A witch, a devil, and a skeleton. Their costumes appeared to be more like pajamas, but they each had their own mask and she simply _adored_ masks ever since she saw Phantom of the Opera. With a toothy grin, she complemented them on their craftsmanship and their extremely large and almost full bag and allowed them the pick of the lot from her bowl.

"Happy Halloween!" she sang after them as she stepped back into the seclusion of the house. Immediately her senses were bombarded with heavy music and the potent scent of sweat and alcohol coming from the living room.

Sally glued herself to the wall in an effort to get around a couple shamelessly giving public displays of affection in the hallway, just in the path to the kitchen. Once her ultimate goal was achieved, she proceeded to refill the half empty bowl of candy just as a blonde girl her age dressed as Bunny Foo Foo (complete with mallet and bunny ears) came from the other living room door.

"Hey Sally," she called bringing the mallet to balance on her shoulder. "Sorry to have to stick you on candy duty." She continued apologetically.

Sally just smiled gleefully in response. "It's no problem at all. I love kids and I'm not fond of the idea of drinking spiked punch." She grabbed an unopened bottle of water from the fridge in emphasis.

The girl just rolled her eyes, although she did have the decency to blush. "So, yeah, what are you exactly?" she said, looking Sally up and down in tea party interest.

She looked like a Halloween doll. She had an overcoat top striped orange and black with puffy shoulders that clung at the upper arm and then belled out at the elbow and down over her knuckles. It cut in a square neck just to under her breasts, which were covered in a white bunched Victorian shirt. The coat continued down to her hips, buckled at her waist to keep it closed, where it shot out a bit over her white shorts that resembled a Victorian doll's underpants. Orange socks with silk black ties up her legs went to her thighs and disappeared into a pair of what appeared to be platform Mary Janes. The whole shebang was topped off with a small top hat sitting lopsided on her silky red hair, tied firmly under chin in a silk black bow.

Sally looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled prettily at the girl. "I guess I'm the Pumpkin Princess."

X-x-x-x-X

Jack silently cheered to himself as he walked down the street. His Halloween had gone great! He had terrified the living like none before him! He did feel kind of sorry for the wife of that guy in Kentucky. Poor woman had to do his laundry…

The only thing preventing him from returning home to celebrate another successful year with the rest of his home town was the search for Dr. Finkelstein's soul. This put a real damper on his cheerful mood.

His father would only tell him to look for the Grim Reaper. Ha. That's a little DIFFICULT on Halloween! Every other _person_ was dressed as one! How is he gonna find—

"Jack!"

He was suddenly propelled foreword as three bodies collided with his. Jack mentally groaned as he picked himself up to face the three children. "What are you three doing?"

They each grinned behind masked faces. "We know something you don't know!" the chorused.

Jack gave them a dry look. "Oh? Then please…enlighten me."

Barrel began bouncing from one foot to the other in excitement. Lock swished his tail back and forth as he usually did before he caused trouble. Shock puffed out her chest proudly and exclaimed, "We know where your soul is."

Then they ran away.

Jack blinked twice then dusted off his shoulder.

…wait…what?!

X-x-x-x-X

"Sally! Doorbell!"

Sally skipped merrily to the door, happy for an excuse to get away from the creepy fat guy dressed as a burlap sack (?!) who kept hitting on her. What did he say he was supposed to be? The Boogie Man?

Whatever his name was, she would hardly stand for his extremely vulgar language and his obvious gambling problem. Not to mention some other guy in the corner seemed to be watching her every move… 'Horrah for trick-or-treaters!' she thought happily.

Until she opened the door.

Instead of a cute little child clad in a failed attempt to appear terrifying, there stood a seven foot man (or at least that's what she _thinks_ it is) cloaked head to toe in black with a bloody scythe in his long bony fist. She almost fainted at the sudden barrage to her nose when the putrid scent of death that rolled off him finally hit her. Then he leaned forward and said,

"It is time."

And _then_ she fainted.

X-x-x-x-X

"Pumpkin Doll?" Jack asked confused. "What on earth are you three talking about?"

"We're saying she looked like a Pumpkin Doll!" Shock yelled back in aggravation. "Like you should put her on a shelf and stare at her forever…" She looked down at the ground somewhat dejectedly with her cohorts at either side of her. They were leading Jack back to the exceptionally loud and smelly house that the "doll" resided in. They couldn't make a break for it since Jack stole their bag of candy…

Finally they arrived at the house. Lock turned over to Shock and they shared a lightly nervous look. The house was WAY to quiet WAY to early. Maybe the doll was already dead? They didn't get to think about it too long before Jack reached out and rang the doorbell.

Bunny Foo Foo answered this time, looking rather nervous as she tried to cover the fact that almost the entire party had gathered behind her in a circle around something that wasn't visible to them. "U-um, I'm sorry, w-we don't have any candy…"

The trio glared up at her apparent lie but Jack simply smiled. "Actually, we just needed to borrow a bathroom." Then as if he had just noticed the crowd, he added, "My goodness, did something happen?"

She was about to deny it when a rather loud groan exploded from the center of the ring of people, making it painfully obvious something DID happen and whoever it happened to was awake now. They began to disperse, leaving the groaning object open and in full view of the door.

Had he had breath, it would've caught in Jack's throat. He found himself moving towards her to help her to her feet. 'She really is like a doll.' he thought. Her long straight hair fell gracefully around her long pale neck and he imagined its texture as it slipped through his bony fingers. She felt small in his arms as he lifted her, completely ignoring the look the three forgotten children were giving him and one very disgruntled person at the edge of the dissipating crowd. All he was concerned with was this Halloween Doll.

'Whoa there boy. Listen to yourself for a second. For all you know she could be Shock reincarnate.' She struggled to tie the bow back in place under her chin, and then looked up at him appreciatively, flashing a brilliant smile.

'Crap. Definitely not Shock.'

Sally looked up at the ONLY person who had helped her. Vaguely she wondered how long she had been out, until she caught her helper's eyes…or lack thereof.

Briefly she considered fainting again. Then her head throbbed. Not gonna happen.

'Another skeleton?!' However, this one had helped her and he didn't smell of death. So, to be polite, she smiled at him in thanks.

Jack knew if he had flesh, he would be blushing, but he acted as if nothing was wrong with his insides (which were getting some serious air on Jack's internal half-pipe). "Are you okay?"

She blinked slowly at his question. Briefly a Bill Engvall response came to her mind, but she squashed it down. She smiled again and responded, "Yes I'm fine now. I must've… hit my head or something." 'Yeah, on the way to the floor.'

Jack didn't buy it at all, but he decided to let it go. The party had resumed its regular beat and he instantly began to have a headache. Lock, Shock, and Barrel surrounded the two and looked up with blank expressions. "Trick-or-Treat."

Sally looked down surprised at them before she grinned and bent down to their level. "Sorry, no hitting the same house twice. Isn't that an unwritten rule?" Then she straightened up to face Jack. "I think I heard you need a bathroom. Are they your siblings or something?"

Jack gave her a look that in Halloween Town would have meant 'How can you even suggest that?!' but to her just meant 'Yes, unfortunately, now do you have some place I can bury them?' "They're my responsibility." he told her.

She giggled in response. "Well, there's one upstairs, so you won't have to go through the living room." With that she began to lead him up the stairs which he happily followed with the children behind them.

Now the two teenagers stood on either side of the door while the three children did…whatever on earth they were doing in there. Sally glanced over at him and caught his 'eye'. Hesitantly in a hushed voice she said to him, "You're not living, are you?"

He looked extremely startled, almost like he chocked on spit. He turned to her and quickly swept down the hallway to make sure no one was listening, then leaned closer to her and said, "How'd you know?"

She giggled a little, which calmed him a bit. "You may not believe me—or maybe you would—but the real reason I was on the ground was because I think the Grim Reaper paid me a visit."

Something in his chest rose at this. 'So it is true. This is the one who's going to be the newest citizen of Halloween Town! How wonderful, she's so pleasant and polite unlike most of these mortals.'

"And now I'm…I'm a little scared." She admitted in shame. "I mean, he said it's my time, but he didn't 'take my soul'" she added in air quotes. "So I'm kind of wondering what's wrong with me…"

"Nothing is wrong with you!" He blurted out. Quickly realizing his outburst, he blushed to himself and turned away. "I-I mean, it could just be someone pulling a prank, right?"

Sally looked at him incredulously for a moment before smiling brightly at him again. "Yeah…maybe you're right." Suddenly she blushed and looked at the floor. "You know, you're a really nice guy."

"Jack."

"What?" she replied, totally confused. 'Me calling you a nice guy was jack?'

Suddenly he was in front of her, bowed at the waist, with her right hand in his.

"We haven't yet introduced ourselves. Consequently, I am called Jack Skellington. You may laugh now."

Sally did begin to giggle until he brought her hand to his dry lips, effectively silencing her with the strange alluring texture. Then he looked up at her in total innocence.

"And you, mademoiselle?"

"M-my name's—"

"HEY!"

The two were snapped out of their trances when a large burly teenager roughly pushed Jack into the wall, electing a shriek of fright from Sally. Jack just glared back at the boy whom had ruined his moment in front of the Doll.

"May I assist you in any way sir?" Jack said with mock sincerity.

"Yea, you can assist me by staying away from my girl!" The furious boy screeched back at him.

Jack felt his proverbial heart sink in his chest. 'His girl? What does that mean? That's she's…?'

"Leave him alone, Johnson! You don't own me!" Sally yelled directly in the large boy's ear. "I don't even take pleasure in your company! What gave you the idea I was 'your girl'?!"

Jack looked up hopefully at this, just in time to dodge Johnson's fist which was headed straight for his head. Slipping under his large arm, Jack placed himself between Sally and Johnson, looking unnaturally calm when he turned to face the two, nostrils flared and veins popping from his neck.

"Dammit, Sally, you belong to me!" He screeched. "I'll be damned if I let some skinny pansy boy take you from me!"

Without any regard for his actions, he shoved his fist to where Jack's chest was. Out of reflex, Jack moved, completely forgetting that Sally was right behind him. Everything after that went quickly and at the same time slowly. Johnson's fist collided with Sally's collar bone, forcing her backwards. What both males didn't realize was behind Sally was the staircase she had led Jack and the three trick-or-treaters up earlier. Said children opened the door in time to see Sally's head disappear and her feet leave the floor as she fell head first down the stairs to crash at the bottom in front of the door.

A sickening crack filled the room. Johnson fainted in horrification. Lock, Shock, and Barrel raced to the top of the stairs only to turn back quickly at the scene. Jack stood terrified as his imaginary heart beat rapidly in his chest. 'That didn't just happen…that DIDN'T just happen…'

Slowly he stepped to where the children were. Looking down, he saw her. Her limbs were spread wide about her, her red hair turning even darker as her blood stained it. But what brought him back to reality, what forced a chocked sob from him was her eyes, wide and dilated black pupils.

Sobbing to himself, he rushed down the rest of the stairs. When he reached her, he lifted her head to his chest, his tears leaving trails where the blood stained her face. The sound of his sorrow was all he could hear in his world even though more people began to rush in from the other room. Though he just met her…for some reason…it hurt like he'd always known her…

"Jack?"

That voice was all that broke through his silence. Whipping his head around, but keeping a firm grip on Sally's body, he was shocked to find her standing there. The tears continued to fall, but now from happiness. She still looked like a doll, but now a more simplistic one. She was bathed in a yellow light that radiated from her pale skin. A white ribbon replaced her top hat and her body was covered in a simply white knee length dress with a bow on the bodice right above her breasts. And she was talking to him…

"Jack? I feel funny Jack. Everyone else is moving so slowly…" She paused to look around her where the scared party guests were rushing the door, but now time had slowed for everyone but the two of them and the children. "Jack, I feel so cold. I don't know where to go Jack…I'm scared…" She began to weep into her outstretched hands.

Jack swallowed loudly before finally releasing his vice grip on her body. Slowly he walked to her small shaking body, the trick-or-treaters completely forgotten. When he reached her, he wrapped his long thin arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"Don't worry…I'll take you where you want to go. You won't ever have to feel scared again." Jack whispered into her hair. Then he suddenly chuckled to himself. "Though it might be difficult if I don't know your name."

Beneath his chin, Sally felt herself blush. She snuggled warmly into his neck before giving a slightly muffled reply.

"Sally…"

X-x-x-x-X

Jack grinned widely at his subjects as he congratulated them on an exceptional holiday. It was the first Halloween since the Christmas fiasco, and despite the two month delay, it was the most successful Halloween in a millennia! This was due in part to Jack's newfound excitement to his job, a feeling that had until ten months ago long since eluded him. Though the residents of the Real World knew it as a disaster, Halloween Town praised it as a revolution.

They, of course, gave all credit to Jack. _He_ had given them new petrifying ideas, _he_ had dispatched Oogie Boogie whom terrorized them on the sidelines of Halloween, and _he _had led them to victory in the torment of the humans yet again. But that's not who _he_ gave credit to…

Sally had defied everyone else to try and prevent him from doing something that he was too oblivious to realize was a bad idea. When this failed, she risked her afterlife to correct what he had done. Though most everyone in Halloween Town knew she was down in Boogie's lair, very few knew her role in the saving of Sandy Claws and, subconsciously, Jack.

Because of this, it wasn't very surprising that most of the town, while happy for Jack, was extremely confused when Jack announced his engagement to Sally.

Now Jack stepped quietly into the alley he use to use as an escape route. He still found the awards ceremony extremely tiresome and there was another place he would much rather be. Sally was waiting for him and she had told him she had a surprise.

He passed the musicians and tossed them a silver coin. The saxophone looked up at Jack and said what he did every year. "Nice work, Bone-Daddy."

This year, Jack halted and turned towards him with a friendly grin. "We all did wonderfully this year. Would any of you gentlemen know where Sally is?"

"Rag-doll?" the throaty voice from inside the bass gasped out. "Saw her headed off to Spiral Hill 'bout the time your speech was done. I'd say she's been waiting only ten minutes."

Jack nodded his head in thanks and continued on his way. The members of the band watched until he was out of view then turned to each other with secretive smiles.

"Looked awwwwwwful pretty, that Rag-doll."

X-x-x-x-X

Jack stepped around a pumpkin, scanning the tombstones for a head of red hair. He had been slightly shocked that she wasn't at the peak of the hill, but he rather enjoyed this game of hide and seek. Meanwhile, he let his mind wonder to the night he first met Sally.

He was at Dr. Finkelstein's lab. He couldn't remember why. His face was a little damp, as if he had cried recently. He couldn't remember the reason. The doctor was grinning wickedly, thanking him repeatedly. Now, why would he do that? After that the doctor lead him to his lab room, where a body covered in a thin sheet lay on the largest operating table. He remembered looking at it intensely until finally the body began to stir. It rose on its own, tugging at the sheet caught on its head as the Doctor's shrieks of terrifying joy filled the hollow room. Jack stepped towards the table to free the poor creature from where it was held captive under the sheet. Tugging the sheet, a head of red hair popped out from under it and he was met with wide black eyes.

Jack was thrust back into reality when he heard his faithful dog barking and an all too familiar giggle to his right. With a rather chilling grin, Jack got close to the ground in a spider-like fashion and began to creep towards the noise. Finally, he could see just the top of her red head over a rounded tombstone.

'Perfect' he thought, pressing himself against the stone then bringing himself to tower of her unaware form. His creepy grin spread as did his arms. He pointed his fingers to imitate claws. Zero huddled close to Sally's lap, having full view of Jack's terrifying spectacle. Slowly, Jack brought his arms down until his fingers, like spiders, ran through her hair. She tensed beneath his touch and gave out a shriek. Her body rose quickly, but halted when she found the arms of her captor were around her waist and clad in pin-striped sleeves.

Her features twisted into a glare she knew he couldn't see, but he could feel his muscles relaxing so he leaned down to bring his mouth to her ear.

"Happy Halloween, Sally."

Her glare diminished immediately. She felt him step over the tombstone, so she took the moment to lean back against his chest. Then Sally gripped his hands and twisted in his grip, forcing him to release her waist and grip her hands. At his sudden look of astonishment, she smiled prettily back up at him, stepping back so he could get a good look at her.

"Happy Halloween Jack."

His astonishment was due to her attire. Upon her locks was a golden crown, lopsided on her head. Black cotton material bunched her bosom and puffed at her shoulders. The rest of her arms were incased in an orange material that stuck like a second skin only to wave out over her hands at her wrists. The skirt was orange and came to points in the front, back, and sides, ending just below her knees with a thick black trim. Underneath was a torn white slip and a steal frame skirt that extended past the orange material by about three inches. She wore black tights and platform Mary Janes, her lips stretched into a knowing grin…

'A Pumpkin Doll...!'

Jack mentally shook himself at the feeling of déjà vu before stepping closer to her.

"You look freightingly beautiful."

Sally, long since used to the negative language meaning the positive, blushed bright red and leaned her head on his chest, unconsciously fingering the weight on her left ring finger. About a month ago, it had been an engagement ring. Now it was a wedding ring…

"I felt I should dress for the occasion."

Jack rested his head on hers. "Occasion?" he asked, his voice laced with confusion. "It's only Halloween. Your dress is perfectly appropriate for me and such an event."

Sally blushed harder, bringing her ringed finger to her lips where she could inspect it carefully. Steering her courage she shifted her head so she was staring up at him from just under his chin.

"Jack?"

"Yes Sally?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course, baby-doll, and I love you too."

"Well, I hope you can spread the love, Jack."

"What? Sally, you're not making any sense. What are you talking about?"

"Jack?"

"Yes Sally?"

"I'm pregnant."

"…"

Briefly Sally wondered if Jack's was still unloving. He wasn't moving at all and from under his chin she couldn't very well see his facial expression. Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed back enough to try and get a look at his face.

"Jack?"

"YES!!!!!!!!"

Sally suddenly let out a loud 'eep!' as she was picked up bridal style (something very difficult in her steel frame skirt, but Jack managed) and was twirled around in vast circles.

"A child, Sally! One all our own! I didn't think I could be any happier, but apparently, I was wrong! You've made me the happiest skeleton in Halloween Town!"

Suddenly Jack collapsed backwards, bringing Sally with him to fall in front of tombstone, Sally resting on his chest. She brought her head up, her world still spinning, when Jack brought his hand to rest on her cheek.

"You look so beautiful Sally…a child…a beautiful child…"

Sally giggled as she placed her hand over the one on her cheek. "Jack, you're rambling. Do you even hear yourself, I wonder?"

"I hear every word. Sally. My Sally. Would you deny your Pumpkin King one wish on Hallows Eve?"

Sally's eyes seemed to darken and she smiled dreamily back at him. "I could never deny my Pumpkin King, especially not on Hallows Eve."

"Then kiss me, my queen. Kiss me hear and if I should rapidly decompose, I do so a happy man." He spoke softly as his hand went to the back of her head to press her gently towards his face.

"Kill joy…" she whispered and closed the distance between them.

Zero just wagged his tail.


	2. Happy Thanksgiving Two Worlds

Sup peeps! Okay, quite a few of you (acutally a lot of you. yay!) enjoyed my Halloween Treat to you all. Well, I'm sorry to say these are all ONE SHOTS (which you would understand if you read my description) and thus the story never continues. Sorry. Sally's pregnant, yay for her...and none of my other oneshots are a continuation of the previous. Which means if I do another "How a character came to Halloween Town" or "After the movie" fanfiction, you must completely wipe your memory of past oneshots.

ANYWAY. This is a Thanksgiving Special...which came out late. Sorry, grades kinda suck, so I got grounded. This is an AU (Alternate Universe for those who don't know) which is unusual for TNBC. But yea...

Oh! If you wanna see what Sally's costume looked like (when she was alive) in my previous oneshot, here's the link! you'll haveta...copy and paste...obviously. Click on the pic to make it bigger!

http://zoe-productions. up you dogs!"

Jack flinched from his hiding spot as the whip cracked violently against the back of one of the strangers. Even after watching these strange people for months he still couldn't comprehend the immense cruelty they displayed towards each other. In his tribe such violence was only displayed on misbehaving, thievish children!

As stated before, he had watched these "people" for months. They were different from his tribe, whom varied in appearance but had a similar air of horror around them that not only separated them from other groups but also brought them together. However, these peoples were all beautiful and made of a shiny firm outer layer eh had heard them call "porcelain" and their hair was silky and waved around their heads.

But also like his tribe, there were some who were almost the complete opposite. A large, hefty "man" was made completely of burlap was the one cracking the whip so violently at these people. Jack still found it hard to believe this person belonged to the same group as the beautiful people. He did know, however, that he strongly disliked this person.

From what he had gathered, the man was working under the orders of someone who lived far from here; where he was not sure. He also gathered that the beautiful people were groups of slaves, prisoners, and criminals. In view of this the burlap man found it fit to cause harm to them when he felt they were slacking. However, Jack felt the man enjoyed his job a little too much.

The clear sound of a bell sounded through the clearing, signaling that dinner was ready. The group shared a look of relief before quickly stoning their features with disinterest when they noticed the burlap man scowling at them. He then told them to go eat, or "Go stuff yer face and be quick about it."

Jack felt his proverbial heart jump to his throat as he shadowed the men to a small wooden shack. There was one other reason he watched the beautiful people…

A woman. Plain and simple. She served dinner with a smile, easy as that. To the beautiful people, she might've been less than desirable, flat red yarn hair in a maids bun and instead of the porcelain her skin was pale blue cloth. Her wrists were shackled and chained together and she wore a conservative black dress covered in a dirty white apron. What separated her most for the other beautiful people were the crude stitches that ran across her right eye and at the corners of her red lips.

He knew from watching her she felt she was very plain. She was there to take care of the workers, but he still didn't know why she was shackled. The workers looked to her as a haven from their toils. Jack looked to her as the most complicated mystery he had ever had the pleasure of cracking.

He could recall when he'd first laid sockets on her (A/N: ok, he can't really lay eyes on her, but when I reread this, I thought "God, that's corny") A trio of children had ventured into the campsite only a month after the strangers had landed. It was late and the workers were no where to be seen, but Jack, as Chief, was obligated to "rescue" them from hidden dangers. While sticking to the shadows, he chased the children to the very shack he hid near at this very moment. He'd been prepared to snatch up the children when the door opened and his self-preservation committed him to stay back.

Out came this creature, strange from him, but also the people with which she dwelled. The need to protect the children surged through him. He was extremely surprised when instead of harming them she smiled and presented them with an odd kind of food. At the children's jubilation, he guessed this had become routine for the group, but this realization came much later to him, so fixated on smile was he. It confused him beyond belief. How could she smile so brightly when she was a prisoner under the burlap tyrant?

This confusion is what had him return to her every day, watching her. And every night the trio would come for the sweet smelling odd food, leaving him longing to have some of his own.

But he knew it would never be. He was quite certain she had no knowledge of him.

X-x-x-x-X

She saw him again. Just barely out of the corner of her eye, she saw the skeletal figure decked in black hides and moccasins on his small feet. He'd watched them for months and still never approached them.

As the workers dispersed to their separate cabins, she glanced to the spot he was at only to find he was gone. Slightly confused, she began to clean up, leaving some of her homemade cherry cake out but hidden for her guests. The sun was slowly sinking but left just enough light for her to finish the laundry.

The bushes near her began to shake violently. Months ago she would've been nervous, but now she fixed a knowing look on it. Three children emerged from it. They were dressed similar to the skeleton figure although less decorated and in their own colors of red, purple, and dark navy blue.

"Hello, children." She said with warmth, undoing the bow keeping her hair in a bun and shaking her head wildly to allow her blood red hair to fall and cascade down her back to her waist. "How are you?"

"We hungry!" they chimed in broken English. She would give them lessons when they visited her and she would reward them with her sweet smelling cherry cake. She did not communicate it to them, but she had picked up a few phrases in their native tongues.

"Well, Sally must do the laundry first. Would Lock, Shock, and Barrel care to accompany Sally?"

In their own tribe they would've objected loudly and violently to the prospect of work. However, where Sally was involved, so was cake!

They grinned almost in an evil way before grabbing the piles of clothes on the wooden bench and shoving them in her rapidly filling basket. They fought over articles of clothing and hit each other regularly but Sally simply hummed to herself as she gathered the washboard and larger clothes. After much argument they finally left, Lock a few steps ahead of turn with a blush on his face, Shock next to Sally empty handed, grinning widely at his back. Apparently Shock got fed up with him since he wouldn't carry her load that she pecked him on the cheek to shut him up, thrust her clothes into his arms, and ran to Sally, pushing Barrel into the basket in the process. Sally laughed good-naturally as Barrel popped his head out from under the pile she was carrying, confused.

So carefree were they that they didn't notice not only the thin silhouette trailing them, but also a large one that carried the scent of burlap.

X-x-x-x-X

Sally smiled warmly as she watched the children eat the cherry cake she's cleverly hid in her basket of feminine undergarments. Back in England her step father hated sweets, so it felt nice to be appreciated.

Bringing her cup of tea to her lips, she sighed happily as it soothed her sore throat. She opened her eyes to place her cup down when a sudden movement caught her eye. It was thin and dark; the skeleton man was back.

She froze momentarily but continued as she was. 'Maybe now that I am separated from the others and surrounded by his kinsman, he'll approach me.'

Sally's heartbeat quickened for reasons beyond her comprehension. She fiddled with her long hair and unconsciously straightened her skirt. Lock looked up and waved his hand to get her attention.

"Sally? You do this tomorrow with us?" he asked, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

Sally was slightly startled by his interruption of her concentration, but hid it well. "Of course Lock. We'll do this everyday, if you'd like. And everyday I'll make cherry cake until you're stick of it."

The trio grinned at the prospect of everyday sweets and in a moment of childishness pile-drived her with hugs, causing her to fall to the ground, laughing at their antics. She turned her head to the left to rest her head but instead caught the empty stare of the skeleton man, a mere nine feet away. She held his gaze as a slow smile graced her features. He blinked at her and then made a move to enter the circle of light they resided in…

"Sally!"

Sally thrust her head to the right side to find the large burlap man standing beside her laundry basket, his stitched face twisted somewhere between frustration and pure rage. And it was all directed at her.

X-x-x-x-X

Jack halted as the burlap tyrant stepped into view. He mentally cursed the bag of bugs, being so close to interacting with the rag doll woman. He'd followed after her and the children, driven by his protective nature and the sweet scent of the cherry cake. He'd been particularly bold in getting so close and had immediately tensed up when she caught his gaze but was nicely surprised when she smiled at him in invitation.

Now he was stuck hiding behind trees while the woman ("Sally" apparently) sat on her knees shielding the children from the man's heated glare.

"What are you doing out here so late with these _barbarians_?!" he spat.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, Mr. Oogie." she replied, her voice strained so as not to give way to the terror in her.

Jack was quickly becoming frustrated. What on earth were they saying?!

She stood between the children and Oogie as a barrier though she knew he could kill her easily should he choose to. "As for your inquiry, I know not what you are talking about. I see no one here but you, these children, and myself."

Oogie at once became more irritated. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He thrust his pointed arm (or is it a finger?) in the direction of the tribal children who had fixed upon him a very bored expression. "What are you doing associating yourself with THAT?!"

She gave him a clearly disgusted glare before perhaps foolishly turning her back on him to pull Barrel, who had fallen when she rose to face Oogie, into a standing position. "These are mere children, Mr. Oogie. No harm can be done from them." Sally picked up Shock's one feathered head-dress and placed it o her bright purple curls, completely ignoring the fuming prison guard. "You three should hurry home before your Pumpkin King begins looking for you."

They saluted her in unison grinned widely before doing an about-face (Barrel falling on his, of course) and heading into the woods.

"No you don't, you little freaks!"

Oogie charged the children with his sword raised and a crazed look in his stitched face.

Sally panicked, her heart loud in her ears, and she rammed into his body with her shoulder. She winced, hearing a sickening pop come from it and cried out loudly in pain when Oogie gripped her shoulder forcefully. Her wide black eyes met his empty dug in sockets, filled with murderess intent.

"You shouldn't have done that." He whispered darkly into her ear, shoving her back roughly and grinning evilly as she disappeared with a scream under the speeding rapids of the river.

He continued to laugh at her, following the blot of red hair just below the surface. Until he was knocked cold by a sharp blow to the head…

X-x-x-x-X

Normally Jack would've scolded the trio for acting violently against people in general. However, he found he couldn't care less WHAT they were doing to Oogie as he dived into the icy river waters. Being dead, air was of no concern for him. On the other hand, he still knew very little of the beautiful people and hastened his search.

He quickly found her, but her fiery red hair was flying all around her and she was bent over, hands busy ripping her skirt. He knew she wouldn't be able to swim with them weighing her down and in the back of his mind commended her for realizing it as his long, thin arms encircled her tiny waist. He brought her swiftly to the surface where she breathed in the air greedily and in ample amounts. She opened her eyes with much effort to look upon the visage of her rescuer. Before she passed out from exhaustion she caught the empty stare of the skeleton man…

X-x-x-x-X

The time was mid morning. Many members of the tribe were awake and doing their daily chores and exercises. The bright sun was half way up to its highest peak of the day and gave the earth a bright healthy color (which greatly displeased the residents).

The sun shined through one sedentary wooden shack opening to fall directly on the face of the sleeping rag doll. Beneath the make shift blanket she shivered from her still damp and torn dress, her shawl lost in the river and her apron thrown over a line, dripping noisily on the floor. These were many of the factors that woke the girl.

Her groans filled the rooms to great degree as she grew conscious of the pounding in her head. She lifted herself up, her wrists burning where the shackles slipped over her wet skin. Her movement gained the attention of three little children huddled in the corner, quick to get to her side.

"Sally awake!" they sang happily. She gave them a small smile as one hand gripped the shackles.

"These hurt…" she mumbled, not intent on being heard. Lock, however, did hear her and looked at her quizzically.

"Hurt? You hurt? I get Jack. JACK!" he spoke quickly, yelling the last part out the deer hide door. He began speaking oddly and moments later a tall thin figure came through the opening, smiling widely as his empty sockets found her form.

"Jack! Jack! Sally keni itai! (Sally said ouch!) Ori chi anata itaiomo (I think she's hurt.)."

Sally blinked up at him, unconsciously slipping one finger into the small space between her wrist and the shackle to soothe the ache there, drawing Jack's attention to it.

"Sishi mani anata itai…(The ties must be hurting her)" Jack mumbled, reaching into a bag that hung from the line where her apron continued to dry. He pulled out a long white bone with smaller ones sticking out of it, resembling a key. (A/N: Yes, I went there sticks out tongue)

He smiled reassuringly at her, bringing the key to the tiny lock on the shackles. "Daijoubu, kini no itai (Don't worry, this won't hurt)."

She shuddered slightly when he took her hands in his cold ones, lifting the shackles for better access as he entered the skeleton key into the lock. He smiled warmly at her when he heard it click and the heavy weight metal sprang apart to reveal her thin wrists. Sally stared amazed, the children's cheers echoing through the home. Jack gently massaged her stationary hands, concern consuming his features as he studied the reddened cloth-like skin that was scarcely held together, blood red leaves slipping through the straining black strings to fall into his waiting hands.

Sally followed his gaze and quickly as though embarrassed tightened the string to prevent the loss of more leaves. He brought his gaze to her face and they locked eyes, smiling warmly.

"Thank you." Sally whispered, speaking to him for the first time.

Many thoughts filled Jack's skull. What he'd been subconsciously hoping for, _praying_ for, was right in front of him in this exact moment, smiling at _him_. He wasn't going to let her go…

He gave her a smaller smile as he reached into his bag again, bringing out an orange and black stripped headdress and placing it on her head. She blinked up at him in question as it pushed her hair down in her face. He just continued to smile, pushing the red locks to the side as he placed the raven black feather directly in the center.

"You're welcome," he whispered into her ear, repeating the phrase he'd heard her speak so many times in her camp.

Barrel snickered to himself, peaking at the head-dress every now and then to renew his laughter. Shock blushed and unconsciously smoothed her own. A one-feathered head-dress was as good as a promise ring, claiming the person for another (A/N: I so just made that up.) She snuck a glance at Lock only to find him looking at her, but they quickly broke contact to stare at the ground.

To say Sally was confused was an understatement. Barrel was snickering and the other two had trouble looking at each other. 'Oh well. All will be revealed eventually.'

Jack stood with a strange aptitude of grace that immediately grabbed her attention. "My name is Jack. I am the Pumpkin King."

He waited for a response. He chose his words carefully and was confident he said it correctly. Long had he wished to prove to her that he COULD communicate with her, and better than these three trick-or-treaters she cherished so much. He was rewarded with a brief moment of surprise and then an extravagant grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sally replied. Her happy grin slipped into an uncharacteristic sly one as she said in _his_ language, "Oriwa Sally. (I am Sally.)"

X-x-x-x-X

Weeks passed and Sally became well known throughout the tribe. Many were confused at keeping an outsider, but quickly accepted her upon hearing her story. Everyone was shocked to learn she understood much of their language and said shock never truly wore off. Either way, her unnatural kindness and strange sort of beauty grabbed everyone's affection – all except for the two witches of the tribe.

They looked down upon her in contempt. How dare she invade their home?! And worse of all she had the gall to glue herself to _their_ Pumpkin King! She was with him all the time, neither leaving the other's side. Only those three bothersome children could distract her from him, but the awful little brats were ever eager to include Jack in everything they did! (If only to play pranks on him, but that was beside the point!) There was no peace for their poor Pumpkin King…

This very day Jack and Sally passed by their shop tent, looking so very happy it made the witches ill. Jack said something in that horrid language of hers, making her blush prettily and laugh.

To any other citizen they would see it as heart warming, despite their partialness to the horrid and disfigured. But for these two it was simply nauseating – and not in the good way.

"Sister, we MUST do something" the smaller one pleaded. "He's falling deeper under her spell!"

The tall skinny one nodded in agreement. "You are right, sister. We must be rid of this rag-doll." She rubbed her long chin in thought. "But if we harm her, we'll be exiled. We must find someone to do it for us…"

"Some how hates her!"

"Someone…not from this tribe…"

X-x-x-x-X

"Dear Lord, I hate her! Even after I am rid of her does she plague me!"

Oogie Boogie thrust the door of his quarters open and threw a chain at the wall, startling some bugs from hiding. Grumbling he sat on his bed, glaring at the opposite wall.

"Not only are the stupid prisoners acting up, but I can't get her out of my head…that slut, smiling all the time, making me lust for her this way…how I HATE HER!"

"_Do you really?"_

Oogie jumped from the bed, flustered at being caught in his rambling. He searched the room frantically, but could find no source of the voice.

"_You idiot, we wouldn't meet you in person – you'd kill us_!"

Oogie stopped suddenly as realization dawned on him.

"You're in my head…"

"_Good job, Boogie Man. Now down to business_."

"Who are you?!"

"_That will be revealed. Now about __Sally_."

"I hate her, LEAVE ME ALONE! I KILLED HER, SHE'S-"

"_Alive_."

Oogie's breath stopped short. Alive?

"Alive?"

"_That's right, Boogie Man. We know where she is. You want her back, don't you? Make them leave you alone, make her suffer_…"

"Yes…but where…?"

"_She's in that tribe. She ran off with the Pumpkin King and cast a spell on him like she did you…_"

"Spell?! Then she's a WITCH!"

"_What? We never_-"

"A witch! I should've known. Well, I'll capture her again and burn her at the stake!...Unless she swears herself to me!"

"_What? Burn her?! We just want you to take her bac_-"

"I'll do it! I'll find her and make her regret ever making me think about her this way. You'll see Sally. There's a reason I'm called the Boogie Man!"

X-x-x-x-X

"Achoo!" Sally sneezed with such a force she went forward.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, concern etching his bony features (A/N: How does he even DO that?!).

"I'm fine." Sally smiled at him then turning her gaze to the clouds. "In a far off land they say when you sneeze, someone is gossiping about you…" (A/N: They say that in Japan. I'm beginning to think it's true.)

"Utter nonsense. Who would gossip about you?" He grinned at her and brushed her hair out of her face, unconsciously rubbing the stitches over her eye.

Instead of blushing as he came to expect of her (A/N: Can Sally blush? Oh well, she seems like the kind of person who would if given motive.) Sally only seemed saddened. "Some would."

Jack only gave her a confused look. She gave him a small smile. "Jack, did I ever tell you why I came to this world?"

He shook his head no, earning a small sigh of depression from her. "Back in London, I lived alone with my step father. I tried desperately to earn his love, but my affection only reminded him of the devotion between my dear mother and beloved father. He shunned me and lamented my mother's early death with the whiskey at his side. His desperation led him to debt. He owed His Majesty very much. In a moment of weakness, he sold me to the Boogie Man to work off his debt…"

Jack gazed down at her in silence, not completely understanding a few new phrases such as "wis-key" but knew it hurt her. Smokey black eyes turned up to him lined with a small amount of hope, offering a little comfort.

"But you know Jack? I still want his love…"

"Love? What does this word mean in your language?"

"Aishitaru (I love you.). It means you long to be with them no matter what. Sometimes it hurts to be them, but it hurts more to be away." Sally suddenly wrapped her arms around him. "From my step-father I wish for parental love."

Jack quickly returned the hug, holding her close to shield her from the world around them. "What of here? Do you long for 'love' here? In this place? From these people…?"

Sally felt her cotton heart leap to her throat as she pulled back far enough to discover how close his lips were to hers.

"I also want love from…yo-!"

A gunshot sounded through the clearing, the bullet just missing Jack's head. Everything moved quickly as Sally was forcefully ripped from Jack by Oogie and Jack found himself surrounded by the King's soldiers under Oogie's direct orders.

"Oogie! What are you doing?! JACK!"

"Sally!"

Oogie scowled at her. "Your sorcery ends now. You are to be executed for the act of witchcraft."

Sally's breathing stopped. "W-What?! I assure you I have done no such-"

"Oogie grabbed her by her hair and forced her to ground. "Silence! You won't get away with your evil doings!"

Sally cried out against the pain, which heightened Jack's urgency to get to her. He began to charge the soldiers, bullets piercing his clothes but having no effect on his skinless body. As he neared one, ready to break their ring around him, the soldier panicked and hit him over the head with his rifle, forcing him into unconsciousness. The last thing before the darkness was Sally's scream.

X-x-x-x-X

"Ugh…!" Jack moaned loudly, rising slowly to his feet. He swayed a bit and slammed into metal. Opening his sockets, he found himself in a prison like cage, four or five of the beautiful people huddled in the corner. They hurried to steady him, bracing him against their shoulders.

"He's finally awake…" they mumbled to themselves, unaware he could understand them. "Perhaps he'll realize what they're doing and save poor Miss Sally…"

Upon hearing Sally's name and the potential that she was in danger, Jack's head snapped up, almost hitting one of the beautiful people in the nose.

"Sally needs saving?!" Jack repeated, earning startled looks from all.

"He understands us!" some whispered. "He speaks like us!"

One of the people supporting him said low enough for him to hear. "Oogie's gone nuts. He's accused Miss Sally of witch-craft and is going to burn her at the steak. All the prisoner's are locked up because we rebelled against him."

Jack's sockets filled with rage as he was directed towards a center platform which held Sally, tied to a stake surrounded by dry straw. She was crying, yet she glared defiantly back at the King's soldier's and Oogie who stood next to her with a torch in his burlap stub of an arm. (A/N: Prepare for cliché Notre Dome-ness)

"Sally…" Oogie whispered to her so only she could hear. "Become mine and I'll set you free."

Sally forcefully jerked her head in the opposite direction, eyes landing on Jack.

Angrily Oogie grabbed a fist full of hair. "Then you'll just die wench!"

And he dropped the torch.

Sally's screams filled the air along with the chorus of shouts from the prisoners. The flames licked at her bare feet and swayed her skirts into an ashy dance. Jack could only watch in horror as she cried out until her throat was tired and she slumped against the ties keeping her steady, the soldier's cheers filling the sudden silence.

"STOP THIS! STOP THIS MADDNESS!" he cried, but only the near by soldiers took notice of him, hitting him violently to shut him up.

"Stop this…stop…please…"

Jack's whimpers became more and more silent. Everything was slowing down. He couldn't hear anything but his own chocked sobs.

'Wait, what?!"

Jack looked up. Everything really DID slow down! The soldiers weren't moving, frozen in cheering positions. Oogie's head was thrown back in laughter, but no sound was heard. And the flames weren't crackling in their wild dance.

"Jack."

Jack whipped his head upwards to find the two witch sisters hovering above him with the key to his cell.

"Jack, we've stopped time. Now you can save Sally…"

Jack began to smile but then stopped. "How did you know to come? Where to find me?"

They looked at each other guiltily.

"We didn't mean to…"

"It's our fault…"

"Told him she was alive…"

"We didn't want her hurt…"

"He called her a witch…"

"So much shame…"

"We had to help…"

"Because we're sorry."

They were difficult to understand for they kept interrupting each other, but Jack finally made sense of their tale. He was unusually calm as he told them all was amended if they assisted him in Sally's rescue. Mainly,

"Kindly open the cell."

They blushed at each other before doing so. Jack was quick to snatch up the keys and not only unlock all the prisoner cells, but also in tying up every European soldier in the vicinity. He paused momentarily on the platform, staring blankly at Oogie Boogie. He then proceeded to place a burning handful of straw down his open mouth. And then he grinned.

Of course, he spared no time freeing Sally (A/N: You know…later…after all that.) He carried a limp Sally in a bridal hold and motioned for the witches to come near.

"Do not release your hold on them until we have departed."

They followed his instructions carefully, removing the time warp from a distance. Shouts of joy and confusion filled the air but was then completely covered by the pain-filled shrieks and screams of the Boogie Man. Jack grinned, the witches cackled, and Sally slept on.

X-x-x-x-X

Sally walked carefully down the dusted streets of Halloween Town. She bore tiny black shoes which made it easier to walk in; her crude bandages the only indication of her burned feet. She was amazed how fast she was recovering.

She carried a simple picnic basket which was open just enough to fill the streets with the warm scent of pumpkin bread. Sally stepped purposefully towards the witches newly renovated shop, gaining strange looks from many passerbies. She was amazed how much the town was beginning to resemble London with all the reforms.

As soon as Sally awoke, she was bombarded by hugs, praises, and a very happy Pumpkin King. But just off to the side were the two witches, who looked relieved beyond belief. They were quick to explain themselves, launching their story in terrified fits, and then prepared for the worst in her reaction, knowing they deserved it. But it never came. Sally smiled at them and thanked them for saving not only her but Jack's life. It was enough to make them cry.

Sally peered into the window and was visibly disappointed to find both sisters gone. Tip-toeing towards the door, she was surprised to find it open.

'The town here is so friendly. No one worries about thieves or robbery at all!'

She padded over to the desk and looked affectionately at her basket for a brief moment before placing it next to the small, crude cash register. Then she left.

"What did you leave in there Sally?"

Sally looked casually over her shoulder, smiled, and brought a finger to her ruby lips.

"Hmm, I wonder…"

Jack smiled at her childishness, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How do you like my gift?"

"It's a little more…revealing than my old clothes."

"Nonsense. You look fantastic. Besides, you can't very well sneak around in those huge skirts of yours."

"I must say, the varying patterns certainly do compliment my rag-doll…ness."

"Rag-doll-ness?"

"Yes…quiet, you."

Two witches dragged a huge box of supplies twice as tall as either of them and then times as wide. Sighing heavily, they leaned against it, halfway through the door. The taller of the two opened her eyes to look for something to help transport the box.

Her eyes landed on the picnic basket.

"Hey, sister, look."

The smaller witch opened her eyes too. The box was left abandoned.

Jack chuckled again. "Aw, Sally, it looks lovely on you." His eyes narrowed and his grin became sly. "Perfect for my Pumpkin Queen." He said huskily into her hair.

Sally turned so red she was almost purple.

"J-Jack?"

Jack gripped her tighter. "Mine."

Sally giggled around her embarrassment.

Both the witches crowded around the basket, confused, but also tempted by the sweet smell of pumpkin emitting from it.

"What do you think it is sister?"

"I haven't a clue. Smells good though. I'm more concerned with who brought it."

"There's a card. It's from…Sally!"

"Sally?! What does it say?"

Jack leaned back to look Sally in the eye. He brought his forehead to hers so that her nose would be barely touching his if he had one.

"Be mine?"

"Yes."

Pumpkin pie was exposed to the air as the witches cackled in great mirth at the completely foreign words written on the card.

"_Happy Thanksgiving_."

FIN


	3. Merry Christmas Calm Before the Storm

AHHH! I'm Soooooooo SORRY it's late! Arg, AND I'm behind on New Years! You would think with winter break from school and all things like this wouldn't happen...

ANYway, I'm sorry about all the author notes and the um, shortness? of this fanfic. Please enjoy anyway!

ZOE

Jack stepped carefully out of the way of an oncoming rack of dead bat presents and into the street to turn gleefully, viewing the progress the citizens were making so quickly towards his Christmas. Everything was coming together quite smoothly, and in so little time as well! The citizens were eager to please and most were actually looking forward to this "Christmas" special.

However, his mind was elsewhere constantly reminding him that though they felt this was a drastic "change of plans", he knew that the only reason they had even complied was because he made Christmas out to be so similar to their beloved Halloween. Jack could still feel the frustration from the Town Meeting when his loyal subjects did not feel the same jubilation at his discovery as he did. He remembered his exasperation from seeing the many uninterested faces in the crowd, his anger at hearing the mostly misdirected train of thoughts from their one track minds, and his despair of finding not one soul in the room who was even remotely excited towards his true feelings of Christmas.

No…wait…

There was one.

Deftly, at the corners of his memory, he recalled one who had appeared to be almost as fascinated as he had been. Sitting on the limb of the Walking Tree, perched between two Hanging Men, Sally had watched him with a captivation he'd almost forgotten. He took but a moment wondering, had she truly been as awestruck as she appeared?

His thoughts on Sally reminded him he was to meet her to get the final measurements for his Sandy Claws outfit. A grin on his face, he walked purposefully through town to reach the sewing tent he and the Mayor had so graciously provided her…

…only to find she wasn't there.

"How odd. She should be here…"Jack said quietly to himself, rubbing a finger on his round head, turning to leave under the small awning only to come face to face with a note with neat and yet clumsy handwriting.

"To Jack or whomever it may concern,

I left for the Witches Shop for some red cloth for the

Sandy Claws costume. I should not be long, but in case you

are in a hurry, you may find me there or near the musicians.

I often become distracted by their music.

Sally

Jack reread it to make sure he got the information correct and then ripped the note from the tack keeping it stuck to the tent canvas. He knew very well that despite the fact Dr. Finklestein was creating a new helper the insane doctor was none to keen on the idea of letting Sally roam on her own for long. She'd managed to avoid him for the past two weeks, but leaving a note like that would lead him straight to her. And for some reason this didn't sit well in the pit of Jack's proverbial stomach.

He took quick steps to the musicians, somehow knowing she would be _there_ instead of at the shop. Already he could vaguely hear the tune to "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" and he began to hum it, the lyrics popping into his head. Their meaning caused him great confusion as the song was more religious than his opinion of "Christmas". He'd given the musicians the song as well as a whole book of songs as a reward for completing "Jingle Bells" so quickly.

As he approached the group, only a mere block away, he could hear a soft voice singing along with the three creatures. It took him a moment to recognize it as Sally's and this brought the realization that he'd never heard her sing before. It was pleasing to his senses, not a trace of malice or terror in the melody, though from his distance the words were still incomprehensible.

He slowed to a stop and appeared to wake from a trance and notice he was now so close to the band and their new recruit that he need only turn around a sharp corner to come face to face with them. The words he knew almost no meaning behind were now clear and struck cords in him he was not aware could be struck.

"—ye Merry Gentlemen let nothing you dismay.

Remember Christ our savior was born on Christmas day

To save us all from Satan's power when we were gone astray,

O tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy;

O tidings of comfort and joy.

From God our heavenly Father, a blessed angel came,

And unto certain shepherds brought tidings to the same,

How that in Bethlehem was born a Son of God by name.

O tiding of comfort and joy, comfort and joy;

O tidings of comfort and—Jack!"

Sally jumped slightly to find Jack standing quite near her, a blush covering her features (quite a feat for someone with no blood) at being caught singing and so loudly in her opinion as well. Jack blushed a little himself (yes, I know that seems quite impossible, but heck, he could manage to looked completely pissed off at Oogie, why can't he look embarrassed?!). He had not realized that his body was unconsciously stepping toward the rag-doll until she gave her surprised claim.

He quickly composed himself though. "Sally, how do you know that song?" he asked in genuine curiosity. 'And how did you learn to perform it in such a heart wrenching display?'

Sally gave him a modest grin and gestured to the band that kept playing in almost complete detachment from all that was around them. "The saxophone player allowed me to look at the song book. I liked that one the best…"

Jack smiled at her before recalling the reason for seeking her out. "Ah, Sally, did you manage to get your cloth?"

Sally gave him a slightly startled and confused look before realization dawned on her that he must have read her note. She offered him a curt nod of the head. "Yes, the witches were very generous when they found out what the material was for."

A withered look passed his features briefly (A/N: Were this an anime, imagine a sweatdrop right here) as he imagined their enthusiasm in assisting in his costume. Looking back down to her round face, he found she was offering him a sympathetic and slightly amused gaze. Jack grinned back at her.

"Then those measurements…" he drifted off at the end of his sentence as he noticed the amusement wiped from her face.

"Yes…right away Jack…"

He looked at her in mild confusion at her sudden change of mood as she stepped quickly around him and toward the direction of her tent. Why did she sound so troubled? Realizing he was being left behind, Jack jogged a few steps, easily catching up with her despite her head start. Sally either didn't notice or didn't care as she continued on with a look of utter concentration on her face, as though she was arguing in her head over some matter.

"Sally? Is everything all right?"

Sally didn't respond but only appeared not to have heard him at all.

"Sally?" His soft prodding broke her away from her thoughts.

"Oh? Sorry Jack, I didn't hear you." She said, casting an apologetic glance before looking forward again.

Jack continued to look at her in concern. "It's quite alright. Is something troubling you?"

"Hmm? I suppose so…but it isn't too big a deal…I hope…" she mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Jack." She looked at him with a strong sense of longing that only appeared to him as a longing for a solution to her problem. "If I could talk to you about it I would."

"But you can't?" he offered.

"I'm afraid not…" she looked down to avoid his gaze.

"…"

The two continued walking in a somewhat uncomfortable silence until they nearly reached their destination. Jack got a look on his round face as though he'd finally come to a decision over something. He stopped so suddenly that Sally nearly tripped in surprise.

"Jack? What is it?"

Jack looked at her in a way she'd never seen him do before. Gently he grasped her shoulders, reveling in their thinness, and forced her to look directly into his eye sockets.

"Sally, if you ever face a problem, I want you to know you can trust me with it. I want to help you." He said in all seriousness regardless of how corny he sounded. Without looking around to see if they were alone (A/N: but for their sake I'll make it so they are) he pulled her snuggly against his chest in an embrace.

Sally's eyes were wide with shock. The Pumpkin King, _Jack_, had just hugged her! Timidly, almost afraid to be reprimanded, Sally brought her arms to grip him as well. After a moment she relaxed into his arms and closed her eyes in bliss.

"Alright Jack. I promise from now on to come to you when I'm troubled."

Jack grinned, satisfied with her answer. He didn't know what came over him when he had hugged her, but now that they were in this position, he was having difficulty forcing his body out of it. Even so he managed to release her and was pleasantly surprised to find her all smiles now, all traces of her worries gone…for the time being.

Sally turned around to glance at the currently empty-for-whatever-reason (A/N: Achoo!) street. Though Christmas was still two months away, decorations were already up in every window and hanging from every fence and if not for the orange and black coloring, Halloween Town would have looked like a Christmas Town impersonator. (A/N: Thank ya very much.) Two months…Sally had two months to change Jack's mind, two months to prevent her vision from coming true.

However, in her currently fuzzy little head, she couldn't bring herself to care as much as she should. Not when she could still feel Jack's long spidery arms around her waist.

Jack watched silently as Sally inspected the much changed street. He was looking for a reaction, a change in her features, something that told him she _did_ care for the holiday if only a little bit. He hadn't even noticed his thoughts returning to that direction until his emotional heart leapt to his throat in joy when she began to spin in happy circles under the streams of half dead pine branches stretched from one side of the street to the other covered in ornaments.

"Look, Jack! They sparkle like stars even in the day!" she squealed childishly as her gaze was captivated by the dangling balls that gleamed thanks to the grinning Jack-O-Lantern sun.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at her, her reaction touching him in a way he wouldn't figure out for another two months when his Christmas Nightmare came alive and he would hear her sing once again.

END

Review Please! I'LL UPDATE FASTER IF I HAVE ENCOURAGEMENT:D


End file.
